supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheryl Morgansen
the bitch is back again Young Age At a young age, Cheryl was loved equally both by her mother and father. The three used to go everywhere together. To the movies, parks, parties, and even holidays. The Morgansens were one of the brightest families in the town. Until Cheryl was 15, where she was driving her friends car without a license. She hit and killed a man. They hid the man's body in a creek. One night on a full moon, Cheryl was sleeping. She woke up franctically as she felt somewhat disturbed and uncomfortable. All of a sudden she shrieked as her bones began to snap. This woke her parents up as they went into her room. Her mother and father were both scared of her, knowing she was changing into the thing that they didn't want her to. Her mother grabbed a kitchen knife, walking into the room. Her mother tried to stab Cheryl but Cheryl grabbed her lamp and swung it into her head. Her father tried to stop her from running but she kicked him to the ground. As soon as Cheryl stepped outside the transformation would continue. Being a wolf, Cheryl ran far far away from her home and ended up in New Orleans. Then, she traveled to New York to go to the Xavier's Mansion for Gifted Youngsters. Despite not being a mutant, she learned that the mansion even accepted supernatural creatures and accepted them as one of their own. X-Mansion While living at the mansion, Cheryl went through a lot. Cheryl met her friend, Nathan Harkness, who helped her maintain her werewolf instincts. But until one night, one of the vampires who was living there was under a compulsion by an unnamed original vampire. He kidnapped Cheryl and forced his blood down her throat. After this, he violently snapped Cheryl's neck, leaving there for her friends to find. Nathan, and two of his other friends came rushing in. They thought she was dead until she force open her eyes and gasped, waking up. This moment would change Cheryl's life forever. Cheryl was now a hybrid, half wolf and half vampire. Death When Eve was attacking New Orleans, the X-Men came down to NO to fight her. In one epic battle, sadly, Cheryl would stabbed in the heart by a wooden rod from a gate. Cheryl desiccated. Resurrection After Cheryl was resurrected, she helped save Nathan and Akaike from a couple of witches. After that, Cheryl was living in New York for a while. Until she decided to move down to New Orleans to try and find Nathan. Season 4 Cheryl in season 4 is now openly a lesbian and has broken up with Leya Maximoff, the owner of Maximoff Industries. Cheryl is living a pretty happy life. One Day, Cheryl, Ritana, Akaike, and Nathan all partied at Nathan's house. Things got a little wild. Until later that night, Cheryl fell onto the ground in the doorway leading to the garage. Cheryl began to slowly desiccate. Nathan, realizing the problem, was that Cheryl's ring(which was given to her by Nathan when she was resurected and they both met up again) was off. Nathan was confused about how this happening, and then put the ring back on Cheryl. Cheryl would go back to being fine, but I guess this was a lesson she learned. When Delilah came into town at New Orleans, she killed Akaike. When Nathan found out, he was devestated. Lucky for him, Cheryl was just in town to comfort him. One cold, windy night ontop of the church, Nathan, Cheryl, Kat, and Logan sat up there while Nathan did a spell to resurrect them. Sadly, the spell only worked on 1 person. Nathan, wanting to bring back Akaike, brought Davina back instead. Powers and Abilities * Luck's Cosmic Charm - When Cheryl was resurrected, Luck herself gave Cheryl her charm. It would make Cheryl manipulate all forms of luck. * Luck - The user is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" just randomly happens to them defying any logical reason or predestined fate. Ergo, nothing bad will happen or if it does, their power will always sort it out no matter how impossible the situation may be and how great the odds are against them, keeping the "lucky" side of the scale the heaviest. * Luck Bestowal - The user is technically a living luck charm. They are able to make other people beings luckier, whether the user themselves or other people. The effects are either increased luck in gambling, avoid being hit by a car, or falling from the rooftops into a trampoline * Luck Augmentation - User can enhance, augment, increase and multiply the luck of oneself and/or of others. * Luck Erasure - User can completely erase/remove the concept of luck from someone or something (either bad or good luck), making the target unable to be lucky or jinxed permanently. * Luck Mode - Users can go into a mode or form made for luck, greatly increasing it and allowing fortunate things to happen to the user. * Luck Embodiment - The user acts as the physical representation or personification of luck/probability, as such, they have limitless control over all forms of luck/probability on all levels. * Luck Magic - The user is able perform a form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through luck. They can use different spells to change the probability of an outcome, increase their own chances of winning, cause a mistake to happen to the opponent and so on. * Luck Absorption - The user is able perform a form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through luck. They can use different spells to change the probability of an outcome, increase their own chances of winning, cause a mistake to happen to the opponent and so on. * Luck Field Creation - The user has the ability to emit a field that can either grant good luck or bad luck to everyone and everything that is in the field. Good things will happen if the field grants good luck while bad things happen when the field grants bad luck. * Luck Energy Manipulation - The user can manipulate luck by manifesting an energy that can make an unlikely event either positive or negative to happen. They can shift the energies to accomplish different effects due to its concentration; thus, the energy may be pre-existing. The lack of energy may make structures crumble while an abundance of energy can increase the efficiency of the object. * Pain Manipulation - User can sense and manipulate mental, emotional, and physical agony, painand suffering, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing pain, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. * Pain Magic - The user can utilize different methods of inflicting and utilizing pain as a form of magic. They can use different spells to formulate their inflicting of pain or they can use pain - their own or of others - in their spells. * Telekinesis - The ability to move things with the user's mind.